Protect and Guard Thy Son
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: It’s a new school year at Duel Academy and Jaden and his friends findly made it to Ra Yellow and are into more exciting school year they had ever dreamed!
1. Old Promises Renewed

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. And I would like to thank my friend, and my Hikair, HikariGirl19 for helping with this fic and giving me some great ideas.

"blah" - talking

_blah_ - thinking

**blah** - flashback

Summery: It's a new school year at Duel Academy and Jaden and his friends findly made it to Ra Yellow and are into more exciting school year they had ever dreamed!

Protect and Guard Thy Son  
by Yami-Yugi

Prologue  
Old Promises Renewed

**16 years ago...**

** Aibou, I need to speck to Ishizu. **

**/Sure Pharaoh.../  
Yugi, I need to do this alone so I need full control of your body, not just merging. Like we did in our duel with Pegasus during Duelist Kingdom. **

**/... Okay Pharaoh if you say so.../**

**Ishizu looked down at the Pharaoh that stood before her, now in full control of the small duelist's body. She saw the concern and serious look in those eyes. "What is wrong my Pharaoh?" she asked.**

**"Ishizu... Do you remember the promise you're past life made to me?"**

**Ishizu looked shock, but then nodded slowly. "Yes my Pharaoh. I do."**

**"I believe it's time to renew that promise..." The Pharaoh place a hand on Ishizu's stomach and closed his eyes. He and her stomach started to glow in this pale grow. When the light dies down he opens his eyes at her. "I thank you, Ishizu. Now I will fully rest in peace when this is all over, happy that this will work and HE will live a full life like he was suppose to do."**

**Ishizu nodded. "I'm glad I can help, my Pharaoh."**

**"Oh Ishizu, I wish no none, not even Yugi, know of what I'd done. I don't want to put his life in danger before he has one..."**

**Ishizu nodded again. "I understand my Pharaoh. Marik, Odion, and I will take good care of him for you."**

**"Thank you."**


	2. A New School Year

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. And I would like to thank my friend, and my Hikair, HikariGirl19 for helping with this fic and giving me some great ideas.

"blah" - talking

_blah_ - thinking

**blah** - flashback

Summery: It's a new school year at Duel Academy and Jaden and his friends findly made it to Ra Yellow and are into more exciting school year they had ever dreamed!

Protect and Guard Thy Son  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 1  
A New School Year

16 years later...

Jaden Yuki and his friends, Syrus and Chumley, watched anxiously as the start of the year entrance exams got under way. "Remember when you were almost late last year Jaden?" Syrus asked playfully.

"Yeah I do." Jaden said with smile "Hey how about this year we make friends with every one. No matter what dorm they are in."

"I'm still kind of surprised that we finally graduated to Ra." said Chumley with a happy sigh.

"Yeah."

"Hey, maybe we can eat better food in some of the higher dorms that way." Jaden and Syrus laughed at Chumley.

"If I remember, Ra's food was great!" Jaden said with a smile.

"Who's those two, I haven't seen them 'round here," Chumley asked looking at two new faces in the crowd.

"That's Ms. Fukari and Mr. Mutou. They're new teachers and headmasters this year," said Syrus.

"Wait a sec." Jaden started as he stared at Mr. Mutou "That guy looks familiar, like I seen him somewhere before..."

"His name rings a bell too," thought Chumley.

As they pondered this, an Egyptian woman walked in. Someone was following her, but you couldn't tell because they were hiding behind her. "It's alright Adom. You deserve to be here. You have wonderful skills, my son."

"But mother..."

"Don't worry. Just do your best and when you get to school, I'm sure you'll make lots of friends," she said smiling warmly at him. Jaden saw something quite similar to his Wing Kuriboh hanging out near the woman.

"Kuri, kuri "

"See? Kuriboh agrees with me Adom. Be confident okay?" she said smiling at him again.

"Okay mother... I'll try..." Ishizu nodded and playfully ruffled his hair.

"Kuri "

"Ishizu? Is that you?" a voice came from near by.

"Oh my! Yugi? What are you doing here old friend?" Adom hid again.

"You probably won't believe me, but Kaiba asked me to come an teach here." the now older Yugi said with a smile and then he spies Adom "Hey, Ishizu whose the little one with you?"

"This is my son Adom. Say hello."

Crimson eyes started shyly up at Yugi. "H-Hello..."

"Hi, I'm Yugi Mutou. I'll probably be one of your teachers this year."

The boy hid behind Ishizu again. "I'm sorry Yugi, Adom is quite shy." Ishizu said.

"So... Whose his father?" Yugi asked "It's alright. I remem-"

"Yugi? Who are you...Ishizu! Long time no see. Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you Little One."

"I found him much like mother had found Odion. I had to take the poor thing in," she said lying convincingly.

"Kuri!" a small familiar fur ball gromped onto Yugi.

"Hey. Haven't seen you in awhile," Yugi said laughing "Hi Kuriboh, remember me?" The fuzzy duel monster nodded and started to dance around, looking quite happy.

"Melissa?" Ishizu said in shock when she saw who came up.

"So, you must protect this little one now huh, boy?" Ms. Fukari said with a smile "Yep. Who's the shy one?"

"This is Adom." Ishizu said "My son."

"Hi Adom, I'm Ms. Fukari. I'm head of the Ra girls' dorm. I'll probably be your teacher this year." Crimson eyes looked a bit shyly from behind Ishizu's dress.

Ms. Fukari smiled solemnly. "WILL ALL EXAMINEES LINE UP AND TAKE YOUR PERSPECTIVE PLACES. LET THE ENTRANCE EXAMS BEGIN!"

Ishizu smiled at the teen still hiding behind her. "Are you ready Adom?" she asked him.

He looked at her shyly and warily. "Good luck," Ms. Fukari said with a smile. Ishizu gently nudged Adom. Kuriboh rubbed Yugi once last time and fallowed Adom. Yugi smiled at them and joined the other teachers. Standing near by was none other then Seto Kaiba, now the Head Master of the whole school, staring that new arrivals.

"EXAMINEE NUMBER ONE, ENTER THE DUEL ARENA."

A short, black haired kid walked onto the main duel field. You could tell by looking at him that he was way to overconfident and full of himself. "I'll make it into Obelisk for sure," he said with a grin.

"I hate to say it, but that kid acts why too much of Wheeler." Seto said to himself, but loud enough for Yugi to hear it.

"Hey now, I'll admit, Joey was overconfident at times, but never like that." Sure enough, the kid had ego issues. He couldn't handle losing the duel and made such an outburst.

"The boy is going to Slifer Red." Kaiba finally said "If he can't handle himself losing a duel he's not Obelisk material." Dr. Crowler, who was near by nodded in agreement.

"Oh I agree with you, Mr. Kaiba." Dr. Crowler said with a smile "Stick that boy with the Slifer Slackers." Kaiba just stared at him and then turned his attention back to the duels.

- - -

"NUMBER 49 PLEASE STEP UP TO THE DUEL ARENA."

"You're next Adom. Do your best my son and you won't lose. Believe in yourself alright?"

"Kuri Kuri "

"I-If you say so, mother..." With a sigh, the young Egyptian teenager stepped slowly out onto the field. "Ready Kuriboh?"

"Kuri!"

"That kid's got a Kuriboh, just like me and my buddy Winged Kuriboh."

"He sure does. Maybe he has the same ability you do?" asked Syrus.

"Maybe." Chumley added.

"Name please." said the test giver.

"A-Adom Ishtar..."

"Shall we begin?"

Adom nodded slowly. He closed his eyes for a sec and breath in softly before opening them once more. His eyes changed from someone who was shy, to someone ready to duel. "I'm ready."

The proctor nodded and they went to opposite sides of the field. "BEGIN DUEL!"

_Alright kiddo, let's see what you're made of,_ Ms. Fukari thought with an excited smile.

_He looks like Yugi's brother or something. Let's see if he can measure up,_ Kaiba thought watching.

"Alright, I play a monster in defense and a card face down. I end my turn."

"I will counter with Sasuke Samarai. Attack."

Adom smirked. "You just attacked my Soul Tiger. His defense is 2100." he said.

"Yes, but I destroy it with Sasuke's special ability. He can destroy face down monsters with no damage."

"I can save my Soul Tiger." Adom said "By activating the trap Magical Hats."

"Four hats? Sasuke, the far left."

"Sorry but you miss."

"I see. Your turn."

- - -

As the duel went on until it was Adom's turn once more. He had Soul Tiger, Moai Interceptor Cannons, and Pyramid Turtle in defense. As he drew he smiled. "I hope you are ready for this monster." he said "I sacrifice all three of my monster for this... I call on you, Sky Dragon Osiris!" Suddenly a monster that looked so much like Slifer appeared on the field!

Kaiba looked shock. "No way! That looks like Slifer!" he nearly shouted "But that can't be! The gods disappeared 16 years ago!"

_Oh my! The God cards?_ Ms. Fukari said in awe _I thought they were gone?_

_The Egyptian Gods?_ Yugi thought curiously..

Ishizu smiled to herself. _You are the Pharaoh's boy, Adom._

_I wonder how you'll fair using such creatures?_ Ms. Fukari thought with a smile.

_He'll definitely win with Slifer_ Yugi thought happily.

"No way." Chumley said in surprised "Did you guys just see that. That monster looks like Slifer."

"Remember the legend of the God cards?" asked Syrus.

"Yeah, I guess so." Chumley started.

"I'm curious to see how he does, " commented Jaden.

"Go Osiris!" Adom shouted "Attack his life points directly!"

"DUEL OVER. WINNER ADOM ISHTAR!"

"Whoa! Did you see that kid!" Chumley said astounded.

"Yeah, what kinda monster was that that he played?"

"I believe those were the Legendary Egyptian God cards," said Syrus.

"Whoa! That's powerful! I wonder if he has all three."

"Who knows. I know I want to be his friend. He's cool!"

"He sure is Chumley."

"Yeah," said Syrus with a smile.

"Congratulations my son."

"Thanks mother." Ishizu smiled.

"Wow! Adom's pretty good. I didn't know he had the God monsters."

"Well, at least he'll use them well."

"I know Yugi, he's got potential."

"After much deliberation, I've decided to place Adom Ishtar in Slifer Red."

"Huh?"

"Seto! He's awesome Kaiba!" Ms. Fukari protested.

"I have my reasons," he said with a glare. Ms. Fukari rolled her eyes and let it be.

"Why put a kid like that in Slifer?"

"Who knows. Guess the new headmaster of the Academy doesn't think he's good enough."

"Yeah...we can still be his friend," Syrus said smiling.

"You're right Sy. Let's go over there and say hi."

- - -

"This is a very nice room, Adom. Who are your two roommates?"

"I don't know..." he replied shyly.

"That's okay. You'll get to know them in time." There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey! The name's Jaden Yuki. These are my friends Chumley and Syrus. What's yours?" Adom looked away shyly and didn't answer.

"Sorry, my son is a little shy."

"Oh." Syrus walked over and sat next to him.

"Hi, I'm Syrus, but you can call my Sy if you want," he said with a smile. Adom slowly looked up. Syrus genki smiled at him.

"H-Hi Sy."

"Hi, what's your name?"

"A-Adom."

"Nice to meet you. That's Jaden and Chumley."

"H-Hello..." Adom replied shyly.

"Hey there. Need some help unpacking?" asked Jaden.

"O-kay..." Ishizu smiled.

"I think you're settled well my son. I think I'll go now."

"Okay mother."

"Goodbye and good luck my son," she said hugging him tightly. She added with a whisper, "Do not worry my son. Everything will be alright. Two of my old friends are going to be your teachers. You can go to them if you need anything. It seems you have three new friends as well." She smiled and let go of him. "Don't forget to write Adom."

"I will mother." She closed the door with a smile.

"So, when we're finished unpacking, want to come eat with us?"

"S-sure..." Jaden and the others smiled.

"Kuri, Kuri " said Kuriboh nuzzling Adom. Adom smiled.

"Hey, it's Kuriboh. I have a buddy just like that."

"Kuri "

"Speak of the devil. Hey buddy," Jaden said with a smile as his Winged Kuriboh came out. Both Kuribohs looked curiously at each other and then shook each other's hand. "Look. They're making friends," Syrus said.

"Yep. We'll I think that's everything."

"Th-thanks."

"No problem. I remember how it was being new here AND being in Slifer. Sure we're Ra's now, but it doesn't matter."

"Yeah," Syrus said with a smile.

"Let's go, I'm gettin hungry."

"Chumley, you're always thinking of food."

"Sy's right, but let's get going."

"Kuri " said Kuriboh sitting on Adom's shoulder. Winged Kuriboh waved hello to Adom. He shyly smiled and waved back. Winged Kuriboh smiled back and settled on Jaden's shoulder. They all left the dorm room happily.

Adom couldn't but smile. _Maybe it won't be so bad after all._

- - -

They sat down in the Ra Dinning Hall. "Alright, this is great," Chumley said with his tray FULL of food. Syrus and Jaden laughed. Adom couldn't help but laugh a bit too. Both Kuribohs sat on the end of the table.

"So, Adom, how well do you duel?"

"Uhhh..." he answered shyly.

"Jaden, he's a new guy and he seems shy," whispered Syrus.

"You're right Sy. Besides, we already know he's good."

"So, you can talk to Duel Monsters too huh?"

"Yeah...I've had Kuriboh for as long as I can remember."

"I've had my buddy Winged Kuriboh since I started here."

"Hello everyone. What's going on?" asked a familiar Ra student.

"Hey Bastion."

"Hello Jaden, Syrus, Chumley." Adom shyed away.

"Sy...who's that?"

"That's our friend Bastion. He's a Ra. We met him last year."

"Hello, I don't believe I've met you before."

"I-I'm Adom."

"Hello Adom. You must be that spectacular duelist from the exams today."

"Thanks..." he said shyly. His cheeks turned red.

"Mind if I join you all?"

"No it's alright with me. How about you Sy? Chumley?" Both nodded.

- - -

"Hey Yugi, isn't that Jaden Yuki and his friends. Wow! Adom's making lots of friends. Even Bastion, the top Ra."

"Yeah. Adom reminds me of me."

"Yeah, he does. Wonder if Jaden remembers you from when he accidentally ran into you?"

"Probably. Give him a few days in my class and he'll remember."

"Yeah." Melissa and Yugi sat down and ate, watching Adom have fun with his new friends.

"Yugi," Melissa started a bit later "Doesn't Adom reminds you of someone else? Like a certain Pharaoh we know?"

"Now that you mention it, he does." There was a long pause as Melissa closed her eyes and reached for a familiar necklace she always wore.

"I miss him Yugi. But I know he's happy and he's watching over us."

A bit later the door to the Ra Dinning Hall opened and in the doorway was none other then Dr. Crowler. He scan the room then looked shocked and surprised when he spies Adom sitting with Jaden and the others. "What's a Slifer Slacker doing in here!" he shouted making everyone in the room look at him "He's should be with the other Slifers not here!"

"Here we go," Melissa said with an eye roll.

"Should I stop him or should you?"

"I'll handle it. The boys are my responsibility anyway." Melissa smiled and waited anxiously. "Excuse me Mr. Crowler, sir? I don't see why Mr. Ishtar can't be here."

"That's Dr. Crowler. I didn't get a PHD to be called Mr."

"Well, DR. Crowler. I have no problem with a Slifer being here. He's not causing any trouble."

Dr. Crowler huffed. "But the boy should say and eat with Slifers. That's where Mr. Kaiba put him and that's where he should be."

"I'm sure Mr. Kaiba would happy to have the dorms intermingling with each other. Helps create a more unified school. Things like friendly rivalries."

Dr. Crowler huff. "We'll see when I speck to Mr. Kaiba about this." he said then turn and left.

"Oh brother. Lot of good that did. I really don't like him. Those "Holier than thou" types rub me the wrong way."

Adom look kind of scared while Dr. Crowler left. "M-Maybe I should leave..." He started as he slowly stood up from the table.

"Nah! Don't mind him. He's just one of the few stuck up Obelisk here."

"Yeah, don't worry Adom. It's okay."

"Yugi, let's go over and survey the damage that creep did," Melissa said with a glare. He nodded and went over to Jaden and the gang.

"B-But..." Adom said slowly.

"Hey guys. Is everything alright here?"

"Yeah, no prob Professor."

"I think Dr. Crowler upset Adom a little bit," Syrus said helping him sit back down.

"Sy...I should..."

"It's alright Adom. Mr. Mutou and I are the head of this dorm. We want you to stay so you can stay. Don't worry about Crowler. He's just 'Mr. High and Mighty' is all." Crimson eyes still looked worriedly at her. "Hey, cheer up kiddo. No long faces allowed in Ra," she said sternly, laughing afterwards.

"Wait..." Jaden started as he stared hard and long at Yugi "Now I know I've see you somewhere else, Mr. Mouto..."

"He's the king of games..." Adom said softly.

"No way! You're the one who gave me Winged Kuriboh last year! You're my hero!" he said fiercely shaking Yugi's hand. Yugi blushed.

"No way! The King of Games is OUR teacher!" Sy said in surprised.

"Yep. I knew him way back in the day, even before his reign," Melissa said.

"Whoa! You knew him personally Mrs. Fukari?" Chumley asked amazed.

"Uh huh. Been my buddy for years."

"Wow..." the boys said in an awe.

Adom tried to slip away quietly. "Now now Adom. It's not polite to just leave your new friends. Besides, your food's getting cold," Mrs. Fukari said gently grabbing the collar of his jacket and leading him back to the table. She smiled a warm smile at him.


	3. Sacrifices Must Be Made

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. And I would like to thank my friend, and my Hikair, HikariGirl19 for helping with this fic and giving me some great ideas.

"blah" - talking

_blah_ - thinking

**blah** - flashback

Summery: It's a new school year at Duel Academy and Jaden and his friends findly made it to Ra Yellow and are into more exciting school year they had ever dreamed!

Protect and Guard Thy Son  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 2  
Sacrifices Must Be Made

A couple of weeks later, it had took awhile but Adom findly made good friends with Jaden and the others, even though he was still shy and quiet. They were hanging out in the Ra Dorm, Yugi and Melissa watching them near by as they did a friendly duel. That's when the door open the card shop lady, Ms Dorothy, entered the room looking scared and worried. "Jaden!" she shouted.

"What's up?" Melissa and Yugi looked on curiously.

"I was just about to open the shop but then I smelled smoke... The card shop... It's on fire. And... I believe Mr. Mouto's old deck was still in there for the night before going back on display."

"What?" Sy exclaimed.

"Oh no!"

"Who would do that?" Melissa asked.

"Let's go find out," Yugi replied. Adom followed reluctantly, not wanting to be left behind.

- - -

They soon arrived outside of the shop and sure enough think black smoke came from under the doors. "Hey, won't the sprinklers suppose to come on in a time like this?" Chumley asked.

"They should, but they aren't." Ms Dorothy said very worried.

"Yes Chumley. That is odd. Somebody planned this," Melissa said disgusted.

"Wait, are you SURE my old deck's not in there?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"I'm sure it's in there."

"What are we going to do..." started Sy until they saw Adom charged into the fierily blaze within "Adom! What are you doing!"

"No Adom!" Melissa ran after him but Yugi stopped her.

"Let me go. I'll be right back out."

"Be careful Yugi!" she called as he ran after Adom.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Don't worry Sy, Yugi'll get him out," Melissa said.

"If they don't come out, I'll go after 'em."

"No Jaden."

"But Mrs. Fukari..."

"No Mr. Yuki. I will not have another student risk his life."

- - -

Deep within the burring shop, Yugi searched for the missing Slifer student but it was hard to find in the blaze. "Adom! Adom where are you?" he called. He coughed as he caught a breath of smoke.

_"Aibou!"_ The voice was familiar to Yugi, like a voice he had not heard in a long time.

_What? The smoke must be getting to me._

_"Aibou!"_ the voice sounded more argent then ever.

_Whether it's Yami-chan or not, it sounds like an emergency._ He followed the voice further in. "Yami-chan? Is that you?" He soon stopped and saw Adom, barley conscious on the ground of the shop, holding what appeared to be a semi-burn duel deck in his hands. But what surprised him more was that, better who, was standing behind him. Familiar crimson eyes was looking worriedly into his! "Pharaoh?"

_"There's no time. You need to get him out of here now. He won't last much longer."_

"I don't understand..." Yugi started then the ancient pharaoh said something Yugi won't believe...

_"I can not guard my son forever."_

Yugi almost dropped Adom out of his arms. "What do you mean 'your son' ?"

_"I can not say now... Not when he's life is in danger."_

"...Does Ishizu know?"

_"Yes. She can answer all your questions. Now go. You must get out of here before you both die."_

Yugi nodded slowly then started to head outside, just as that moment the sprinklers findly deiced to turn on. This woke Adom up. He coughed weakly. "Who...?" he asked weakly as Atemu, the great pharaoh of legend, disappeared.

Yugi just smiled. "It's nothing." he said to him "Let's get you out of here."

Everyone was relieved as he ran out. "Yugi! Adom!" Melissa said running over to them. She hugged them both tightly. "Mr. Ishtar, don't you ever do anything like that again, understand? You could have been seriously hurt," she said worry etched on her face. She then looked over him just to make sure, but stopped when she saw his hands. The boy's hands was burn, but not too badly. "Adom," she sighed, "decks can be replaced, but not you. Don't go playing the hero like that okay?" she said softly.

"That was very brave, but very stupid. You shouldn't go running into burning buildings like that. Same goes for the rest of you. Don't get any ideas." Yugi warned the others.

"Well, my shop's gone. I guess I'm out of business for awhile."

At that movement Seto and Dr. Crowler ran over. Seto looked a bit worried. "Is everyone all right?" he asked.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba. Everyone's fine," Melissa said.

Seto sighed in relief then spies Adom's hands. "Hmmm looks like Mr. Ishtar got a bit burn." he said "We should take him to the nurse to have her check on him."

"We were just about to do so. Somebody burned it on purpose Mr. Kaiba."

"I'd figured. The sprinklers where some how shut off and I had to over ride them from my office." said Seto.

"My only question is why? There had to be another reason for it then just my deck being in there."

"Don't know. I'll figure it out as soon as I can." said Seto as he turn to Dr. Crowler "Dr. Crowler, help them get the boy to the nurse."

"Well, Yugi, you get Adom to the nurse. I'll escort the boys back to the Ra Dormitory." With that Melissa left, Jaden, Chumley, and Syrus in tow.

Dr. Crowler stuck his nose up. Him help a Slifer? Yugi could see his disgust. "I can take care of it myself Kaiba."

"Are you sure, Yugi?" Seto asked. He nodded and headed off towards the nurse.

- - -

On the way, Adom looked up at him with a weak smile. "I...saved your deck...Mr. Mutou..."

Yugi smiled at him softly. "Yes I notice." he started "But I have a question. Why did you feel like doing it?"

"I...don't know... It was just something that I felt it was needed to do..."

"Well...promise me and Ms. Fukari you won't go doing something like that again okay? Decks can be replaced, not people."

Adom nodded weakly. "I-I promise..." Yugi smiled.

- - -

"He's gonna be alright isn't he?" Syrus asked Melissa as they walked back to the Ra Dorm.

"He'll be just fine Sy."

"Those were some heroics he pulled back there. I sure hope he's okay." Melissa smiled as they reached Jaden, Syrus, and Chumely's room.

"Alright boys, back in your rooms for a little while. Just until Yugi gets back and the commotion dies down. I'm going to go inform Professor Banner of Adom's situation."

"Okay Ms. Fukari." the boys said together. She smiled and closed the door behind her.

- - -

"There you go. You should be alright now. Take it easy for awhile though and give your hands a bit of time to heal," the nurse said with a smile.

"Thanks." Yugi smiled at Adom and the nurse and led him back to the Slifer Boy's Dorm. They ran into Melissa and Professor Banner on the way.

"So, how is our little student." Professor Banner asked with a smile as he smiled down at Adom.

"He's alright now."

"That's good. Looks like you'll have to get someone to take notes for you in classes for a little while though," Melissa said.

"I'm sure Jaden and the others could."

"I'm sure they would Professor. They're nice boys. I bet you miss them now that they're with us," Melissa said with a warm smile. Professor Banner only smiled.

"Well, let's get you back to Slifer. You could use a little rest," Yugi said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I can take him back."

"Alright."

"Yeah, I need to get back anyway."

"Mrreeeooowww," Pharaoh said with a purr as he happily rubbed up against Adom's leg. Crimson eyes glanced down at him as a smile slowly formed on Adom's face.

Pharaoh looked up at him happily and pawed at him. "Awww, I think Pharaoh likes you," Melissa said with a genki smile. Yugi giggled a little. Professor Banner picked up his cat and gently set him in Adom's arms.

"It seems Pharaoh has taken a liking to you." Adom hesitated but decided to pet him anyway, being as Pharaoh kept mewing at him and rubbing his head against him. Of course petting him gently cause of his burn hands.

As Yugi watched this his mind went back to the little visit he had gotten hours ago, from a certain crimson eyed pharaoh and what he had told him. Adom laughed as Pharaoh licked his fingers. "Well, I've got a bit of work to do. Coming Yugi?"

"Ah... You go on ahead, Melissa I'll join you later." he said.

"Umm, okay. See you. Bye Professor, Yugi." She left wondering what Yugi was hiding all the sudden. _Oh well, whatever is, I've got to focus on work right now._

Yugi watched as she left and Professor Banner was taking Adom back to the Slifer dorm. "You want to help me feed Pharaoh when we get back?"

"Uh, sure." Professor Banner smiled as they continued.

"You know what," Yugi said to himself, "I'm going to go ask Ishizu. He said she'd have all the answers."

- - -

Later on Yugi was at his office, once in his chair is picked put the phone and dialed Ishizu's number. "Hello, Ishtars. This is Ishizu, who is calling?"

"Ishizu, it's me Yugi."

"Is Adom alright?"

"He's fine I guess expect for a burn on his hands..."

"Oh my! How did that happen?"

"There was a fire at our card shop and he ran in to save my old deck." Yugi started "Thankfully his DAD stepped in to help me find him in time."

"What? The Pharaoh? Are you sure Yugi...Oh...so now you know. Believe me, I only kept it from you because the Pharaoh wished it. He didn't want anyone to know for fear of Adom's life."

"What do you mean, Ishizu?" Yugi asked confused and now concerned.

"Back in the past, the Pharaoh's wife died in an accident while still carrying Adom. The Pharaoh had a few ominous suspicions and was very upset about the loss of her and his son. He came to me sixteen years ago and reminded me of a promise I made to both of them. I kept it and he had me carry Adom, to give him a second chance. He was afraid that the trouble in the past would follow him into the future. The Pharaoh's son, or in this time, the King of Games' son would have nothing but trouble following him. He'd become so famous that evil could easily find him."

"Does Melissa know? I mean...his mother..."

"No Yugi. Not even she knows. The Pharaoh will tell her in time as well."

"I see... So that's why he was there. Not just to protect Adom, but to tell me the truth."

"Yes, and you can tell no one. Adom needs to have a worry free life."

"So, you never told him who his father is?"

"No. I was told not too. He will figure it out on his own. The Pharaoh will tell him as well. Yugi...You must not tell anyone, and I mean anyone about this. The Pharaoh wants him to be happy and grow up safely."

Yugi nodded. "Sure, Ishizu, I will."

"Yugi, the Pharaoh will come to Melissa and Adom and tell them in time. I know you will keep that secret for me until then."

"I promise. If it's what Yami-chan wants for him." Ishizu smiled and they both hung up after saying goodbye.


	4. Quiz of Doom!

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. And I would like to thank my friend, and my Hikari, HikariGirl18 for helping with this fic and giving me some great ideas.

"blah" - talking

_blah_ - thinking

**blah** - flashback

Summery: It's a new school year at Duel Academy and Jaden and his friends findly made it to Ra Yellow and are into more exciting school year they had ever dreamed!

Protect and Guard Thy Son  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 3  
Quiz of Doom!

The next day school started up again, in Dr. Crowler's class, Dr. Crowler looked up at all the busy students working on writing down notes, expect Adom and this gave the man an idea. "Okay students pencils down. Time for a Pop Quiz." he said with a smile "A WRITTEN Quiz!"

"Hey! No far!" Jaden protested "Adom can't take a written quiz cause of his hands!"

Dr. Crowler paid no mind as an evil smirk crossed his face. He couldn't really hear Jaden over all the moaning anyway. Adom looked downcast at his seat. Syrus raised his hand. "Yes Syrus?"

"Um, Dr. Crowler sir, Adom can't take the quiz because of yesterday. His hands are hurt so he can't write."

Dr. Crowler laughed. "Well too bad! If he wants to fail the class and say a Slifer Slacker forever then he don't have to take it!"

"But that's unfair!" "Hey!" "That's worse than a billion burnt Grilled Cheeses!" Chumley, Syrus, and Jaden all said at the same time.

"Well, I'd be quiet or I'll fail you too." That shut them up quick. Adom sunk so low in his chair, you almost couldn't see him. Not even see those crimson eyes starting to tear up a bit. Dr. Crowler started to past out the quizzes. He smiled a twisted little smile as he set one on Adom's desk and walked away. Bastion saw this and didn't like it one bit. He sat there and refused to take the quiz. Dr. Crowler saw this. "What are you doing Mr. Misawa?" he asked a bit confused and a bit surprised.

"Well, if you are going to use it to punish a student unfairly, then I'm simply not going to take part. Besides, I already know the answers to these questions. It poses no challenge."

Jaden saw this and smiled. "Hey Dr. Crowler," he started as he cross his arms on his chest "I agreed with Bastion. I'm not taking it either." Surprisingly, about half the class put down their pencils and stopped taking the quiz. Adom started to poke his head out from his desk, curious.

"W-What are you kids doing!" Dr. Crowler shouted in surprised.

"What dose it look like?" Alexis said "We're boycotting your quiz. If Adom can't take it then we aren't."

"You can't..." Adom poked his head out further and blushed as Syrus and Alexis smiled at him.

"I say they are doing just that." a familiar voice said from the door and there stood Seto Kaiba with Yugi and Melissa right behind him.

"Wh-what? Chancellor Kaiba!"

"What's going on here?"

"T-These naughty children refused to take my quiz!"

"And why is that?" Kaiba replied with mock curiosity. Wet crimson eyes decided to look up at them.

"Is your goal to make your students cry?" Melissa asked going over to Adom's seat.

"N-No..."

"Dr. Crowler wanted this test to be written and he said he would fail Adom if he didn't take it." Sy tried to explain.

"I see. Dr. Crowler, you should take each student into more consideration. I want students to feel welcome here and learn respect for one another. This should be a place of instruction, not making crude examples and threats."

"B-But Mr. Kaiba..."

"Stop the quiz. Mr. Ishtar has consent from both Ra teachers and the Academy's nurse for his condition. I assume we won't have anymore problems?"

"N-No Mr. Kaiba. Sorry I must had forgotten." Dr. Crowler put on a fake smile. Kaiba just rolled his eyes and left the room, Ms. Fukari and Mr. Mutou behind him.

- - -

"Thanks for stopping that, Kaiba." said Yugi.

"Well, you don't owe me any favors. I've just got my eye on him. I won't let someone like that give MY Academy a bad name."

"I see." said Yugi "I head that been going on for awhile until you came and took over."

"Well, I'm making it my problem now. Just drop the topic."

"Okay if you say so, Kaiba." Melissa was quiet, but she knew she didn't need to say anything anyway. Kaiba could be nice, in his own way. She smiled a little.

- - -

"Alright class, that's all I had for today," Crowler said defeated and still shaken by Kaiba himself telling him to let up on the Slifer thing.

The students cheer happily and ran out of the room. Jaden, Sy, and Chumley came over to Adom. "Let's get out of here, okay Adom?" Sy asked with a smile. He swallowed hard, quickly dried his face, and left with them.

Dr. Crowler snarled to himself as he watch them leave. _I'll get that Slifer out of this school if its the last thing I do._

- - -

As they reached the outside, Adom stopped. "Sy? Did I...do something wrong to upset the Professor?"

"Who Crowler? Nah! He's got a grudge against all Slifers. Now that we're in Ra, he can't touch us." Jaden said with a smile.

"Don't take him seriously Adom. It'll be okay," Syrus said patting him on the back.

"Yeah, no prob buddy," Chumley added with a smile.

"I guess..." Adom said softly.

"Hey, how about a duel?"

"You're on Sy," Adom said with a smile on his face.

"Wait, isn't that not a good idea?" Chumley asked "Will dueling hurt your hands?"

"Oh..." Adom said sadly "I forgot..."

"Nah, we can go back to the dorm and play with out Duel Disks."

"Good call Jaden, that'll work."

"Yeah, but I think we gotta be back for Ms. Fukari's Science class this afternoon."

- - -

"Alright Adom, I play Drilloid in attack mode and attack your defense monster."

"Alright Sy."

"Every time Drilloid attacks a defense monster, you receive the difference as damage," Syrus said with a smile. Adom smiled back. "I end there."

"Alright, I'll sacrifice my other three defenses to summon Sky Dragon Osiris."

"Whoa! He just played a god!"

"Playing with the God monsters again. You're gonna have to pull a miracle to get out of this Sy."

"I know Jaden."

"Since I have five cards in my hand, Osiris's got five thousand attack points. I'm attacking Drilloid."

"Aw man. That's it for me. That was an awesome duel Adom," Syrus said with a big smile.

"You weren't so bad yourself Sy."

"It's gettin' late guys. We don't want to be late for class."

"Good call Chumley."

"Ms. Fukari's pretty nice. I like her."

"Me too. She's cool."

"C'mon Adom, you can walk to class with us." Adom smiled and they walked to class.

- - -

"Good afternoon class. Today will continue our study on Marine Biology." Some students moaned, others smiled. "Alright, last time we left off with the differences between porpoises and dolphins. Today we'll study killer whales, or other wise known as Orcas." Melissa went over to the board and pulled down a screen. She then turned on a projector and showed slides. She smiled to see everyone talking notes.

As she lectured on, she noticed some were falling asleep. "Okay class," she exclaimed, "time for a Pop Quiz!" Everyone moaned. Adom shyly raised his hand.

"It's alright Mr. Ishtar, you are exempt from this," she said with a smile.

"Aww, that's not fair! That Slifer Slacker..."

"That's enough Chazz. Unless you have an injury that prevents you from taking notes I suggest you get out paper and a writing utensil," Melissa said with a stern look at him. Adom blushed a little.

After the quiz was over, Melissa collected them. "You all may take the rest of the afternoon off. We'll finish up next class." Everyone cheered and hurried out. Melissa smiled as Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley ran out with Adom. "Must we run so close to dinner time?" Melissa laughed. She gathered up her things and headed towards her office. A frozen dinner and paper work awaited her.

She delved into them, stopping only to heat up dinner and eat. "Most of them pay attention after all. That or they have knacks for Marine Biology." She smiled as the last paper was graded.

- - -

After a warm shower, she got into her pajamas and climbed into bed. It took awhile, but she soon fell asleep. She dreamt of happy things and happy times. She remembered sweet young Adom and the promise he was showing. Then, she started having a nightmare. It involved Adom, and the time her precious Atemu sacrificed himself. She tossed and turned, calling out her husband's name. A familiar, crimson eyed figure sat on the bed next to her. He had a warm smile on his face as he gently brushed her hair behind her ear. Melissa froze and moaned happily as she felt someone kiss her gently. She opened her eyes and groggily looked at a familiar face. Her eyes widened and she sat up straight. "Atemu! What are you doing here? You...You left...you're...supposed to be in Heaven." He just smiled and didn't answer. "Is it...is it really you, my love?" He nodded and she glomped him. "Oh Ra, Atemu. I've missed you so much."

"I know, but I'm only here for a little while. Yugi's seen me too."

"Why ARE you here?"

"It concerns Adom."

"Ishizu's adoptive son? Why?"

"Remember how you died in the past?"

"Yeah..."

"And the promise Ishizu's past self made to us?"

"What's that got to do with her son?"

"Everything."

"What are you saying Pharaoh-chan?"

"Adom...Adom is our son."

"What?" Melissa exclaimed letting go of him.

"Isn't it odd how he has the same name? I had her carry him and raise him as her own. That way, he could live and have a worry free life."

"Because we both died and he didn't get to. Why keep this from me?" Melissa asked almost crying.

"Because I don't want the wrong people to know. I don't want the past repeated. I'm not ready for the both of you to join me yet."

"But I'm his mother Atemu!"

"Not even Yugi knew until I told him the other day."

"That's what Yugi's hiding from me. He saw you in that fire." Atemu nodded.

"So, does Adom know you're his father and that I'm his mother?"

"No, and as hard as it is, you cannot tell him."

"Why?" Melissa sobbed.

"I'll tell him everything myself, when the time is right. Can you keep it a secret?" Atemu asked gently drying her tears. She nodded slowly.

"So what happens when he finds out?" she sobbed.

"You'll know when the time comes. I have to go back for now."

"No...don't leave me...you just got here."

"I must...You know I'm always with you," he said gently drying her new fallen tears. He kissed her and she kissed back, wanting it to last forever. "Keep me in your heart. I'm watching over you, always," he said fading away with a smile. She waved goodbye and cried herself to sleep.


	5. Surprise Guests

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. And I would like to thank my friend, and my Hikari, HikariGirl18 for helping with this fic and giving me some great ideas.

"blah" - talking

_blah_ - thinking

**blah** - flashback

Summery: It's a new school year at Duel Academy and Jaden and his friends findly made it to Ra Yellow and are into more exciting school year they had ever dreamed!

Protect and Guard Thy Son  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 4

Surprise Guests

Next week, Yugi was teaching his class when the door open and Seto stood in the doorway. "Mr. Mouto," he said almost business like "Sorry to interrupt you class but there some matter I must speck to you about."

Yugi looked confused but turn to his class. "I guess class is cancelled for the rest of the day." he said "You kids can leave early." His class cheer and ran politely pass Seto. Once the room was empty Yugi came up to Seto still confused. "What is it, Kaiba?" he asked.

"Come with me." was all that Seto said as he started to leave room. Yugi still looked confused but fallowed him.

- - -

They soon arrived at Seto's office and once Seto opened the door Yugi saw three familiar faces. "Hey! Yuge long time no see!"

Yugi looked shocked. "Joey? Tristan? Tèa?"

"See I told ya he would remember us." the blonde ex-duelist said with a smile.

"W-What are you guys doing here?" Yugi asked, still not over the shock in seeing his old friends.

"Ya won't believe it but Money Bags invited us over."

Seto rolled his eyes. "Don't start Mutt or I'll change my mind had have you three kicked out." he said.

"So, Yugi, what have you been up to lately?" Tèa asked.

"Well..." Yugi started as he rubbed the back of his head as he blushed.

"Aw come on Yuge, ya can tell us." Joey said with a smile.

"I'm...I'm a headmaster of Ra Yellow..."

"Oh wow that's soooo cool." said Tristan.

"Yeah..." Yugi chuckled, still blushing.

"Mind showing us around, Yuge?"

"Sure..."

Seto rolled his eyes and sat back at his deck. "Go on, I have work to do anyways." he said. So, Yugi showed them around.

- - -

"Wow, this place this huge!" Joey shouted in aw "Is this really were almost every kid in the world comes to learn to duel?"

"Yep."

"Wow, I'd wished we had something like this when we were kids." said Tristan.

"Yeah," Yugi chuckled.

They soon came to an duel arena where Professor Banner had a couple of kids with him. Many was Slifer students, a couple of good Ra students, and a Obelisk here and there. "Okay class today we are just going to have fun duel." he said "May of time duels can just be for fun, not just for tournaments."

"Who's he?" Tèa asked curiously.

"Oh that's Pro. Banner." Yugi said with a smile "He's the headmaster of the Slifer Dorm." Yugi then notice four familiar looking students where there as well.

"Oh."

"That's cool."

"So, how many dorms and headmasters are there?" Joey asked curiously.

"There is the Obelisk, Ra, and Slifer dorms and each have a boys and girls dorm with their own headmaster or headmistress."

"Wow! I guess they would have to with all the kids."

"Yep."

"So...who's headmistress of Ra?" Joey asked.

At that moment... "Joey! Tèa! Tristan! OMG! Long time so see!" Melissa hugged each and everyone of them.

"What are you doing here, Melissa?" asked Tristan confused and shock.

"I'm head of Ra Yellow girls' dorms. I'm also the Academy's science teacher."

"Oh wow. That's great, Melissa." said Tèa with a smile.

"Yeah. So what brings you guys to Seto's top notch Academy?"

"Surprisingly, Kaiba invited them." said Yugi.

"Oh. That was nice."

"Yeah I know. It's so unlike him though."

"Maybe..."

"Okay which two of you want to go first..." they heard Pro. Banner in the background "How about... Syrus... and..."

"Hey Yuge, can we watch the duels?" Joey asked, now fully interested in what was going on behind them.

"Sure, don't startle the students though."

"Yeah, watch quietly okay?" Melissa added.

"Hey don't worry, ya talking to the one and only Joey Wheeler here!"

"Yes, and you're loud," Tèa said.

"I am not..." Tristan placed a hand over Joey's mouth.

"How about you, Adom?"

"M-Me...?"

"Yes, why not? Syrus shouldn't be too hard of an opponent."

Crimson eyes looked worriedly at the staring other students. "Hey, what's wrong with that kid?" asked Tristan.

"That 'kid' is Adom Ishtar. He's a very good student. He's a lot like Sy, though. He's shy and lacks confidence."

"Wait Melissa, did ya just said Ishtar? As in Marik and Ishizu Ishtar?" Joey asked confused.

"Yes. He is Ishizu's son..." the words came out like an awful taste. She had to swallow and contain herself before smiling at them.

"I didn't know Ishizu was married?" said Tèa.

"She's n-..." Yugi cut her off with a shake of his head and tried to think how to explain it.

"It surprised me too at the Entrance Exams. His father, her husband...has been away for a long time now. She's practically raised him herself."

Professor Banner smiled up at the young Egyptian. "Don't worry about that your other classmates thinks." he said "This is a friendly duel. Just do you're best and have fun."

He looked nervously up in the crowd. His eyes met those of Yugi and the gang. Melissa couldn't take it anymore as last night's events and the conversation of Adom overwhelming her. She hung her head low and said softly, "Will you excuse me guys?" She left from the arena without looking back.

"O-Okay Melissa." said some of the others.

"I'll be right back guys." said Yugi "It won't take long." With that Yugi left and fallow Melissa. "Melissa?" Once in the nearest bathroom, away from everyone, she hid in the handicap stall and cried. She also gagged a little, sickened by the thought of her son, not knowing he was hers. Her Duel Spirit, Sky the blue scapegoat came out.

She cocked her head sadly at her. **_Maahhhh?_**(what's wrong?)

"I can't take it! My son doesn't even know about his own father! Let alone me!"

**_Maahh..._**She soothed nuzzling against her.

A soft knocking was heard on the bathroom door. "Melissa? Are you okay?" Yugi's voice was heard from outside.

"Ra Dammnit," she cursed under her breath. "Yeah! I'm fine! Go on back to the others!" she called, trying to sound just fine.

"Are you sure you're okay, Melissa?" Yugi asked, sounding a bit worried.

She swallowed, "Yeah! I'll be just fine! Go on! I'll be out in a minute!" Sky nuzzled against her again.

"Okay..." Those thought of those shy crimson eyes ran through Melissa's mind again. As soon as Yugi was long gone, she got out of the stall. She walked out of the bathroom and made sure no one absolutely no one was around. She ran all the way back to her office at the dorms, sobbing the whole way.

Yugi made his way back to his old friends, still worried about Melissa. "I hope she's okay." he thought out loud to himself.

"Is she?" Tèa asked as Yugi returned.

"Well...she said she was. She should be back shortly."

"Wow, Ishizu's kid is pretty good." said Joey "And I thought you guys said he was shy?"

"He is. He's very confident in a duel though," Yugi said with a smile.

"Wow..."

"He's kind of like you...and the pharaoh," Tèa added.

"I'd notice..." Yugi said.

"I sacrofice all three of my monsters to pay...Saint Winged Dragon Ra!" Adom shouted "Alright Sy, I'll attack you with Sky Dragon Osiris."

"I play Negate Attack!"

"Have you forgotten Sy?" Adom said with a smile "My god monsters are immune against traps."

"Ahh," Syrus sighed. Syrus fell to his knees as Osiris's attack went through and took the remainder of his life points.

"I-I'm sorry Sy..."

"Nah! It's alright. You dueled well. I can't compete against the legendary god cards." Yugi smiled and stood up to head down as both boys shook hands.

"Hey, Yugi, Melissa never came back," Tèa said just noticing that she had not returned yet.

"Huh? She didn't?" Yugi asked just now noticing as well.

"Yeah, she missed the duel," Joey said.

"We should go look for her," Tèa suggested now a bit worried.

"Yeah..." Yugi agreed as the gang searched the school.

"Melissa?"

"Melissa?"

"Hey, guys, what's up?" asked Jaden as he and his friends came up to them.

"We're looking for Mrs. Fukari."

"Is she alright?" Syrus asked concerned.

"I don't know. She said she was..." Yugi said worried.

"How about we help? Right Kuriboh?" Jaden said.

"I'll help too," Adom said. His Kuriboh smiled.

"Well...as long as we don't have to run," added Chumley.

"Thank you guys," Tèa said "Your students here huh?" They all nodded.

"Alright, let's go looking."

- - -

So, they continued the search. Syrus, Jaden, Chumley, and Adom were growing very worried. They were quite fond of the Ra headmistress. Her, Yugi, and Banner were really the only teachers they trusted and knew well. After hours of searching, they had exhausted the entire campus. All except for the girl's Ra dorm. "Well, she's probably there, but we aren't allowed in. Academy rules say only female students can go in without permission."

"But this is serious Yuge."

"I know..."

"I could go. I'm a girl."

"You'll have to wear my jacket so they think you're a Ra Yellow."

"Take our duel spirits. They can go too."

"Good idea Jaden," Adom said. He smiled at Kuriboh and it nodded, knowing his friend was in there and needed him.

"Follow Adom's Kuriboh okay?" Jaden said to Winged Kuriboh. It nodded and Tèa, with Yugi's jacket on, went inside with Winged Kuriboh and Kuriboh.

- - -

Tèa walked in and then realized she didn't know where Melissa's room was. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. She saw some students and decided to ask them. "Umm, excuse me, I'm new here and I was wondering if you knew where Miss Fukari's office is?"

"Sure, second floor. It's the third door on your right in the hallway. It's got her name on it."

"Thanks," Tèa said as both Kuribohs followed her. When the three of them reached said office, Tèa knocked. "Melissa? Melissa are you okay? We're all worried."

"Sk-sky..." she sobbed, "Go see...who it...is...please..." The scapegoat nodded and went to the door. She disappeared and then reappeared on the other side. She smiled to see Kuriboh and Jaden's Winged Kuriboh.

/**_Maaahhh!_**(it's Tea and both Kuribohs)/ She replied telepathically.

Melissa went to the bathroom and made herself presentable. She came out and smiled at Sky. "Thank you," she said petting it.

"Wow! You have one of those Duel Spirits too?"

"Yeah...Sorry I worried you." Kuriboh flew over to her and nuzzled against her. "Thanks old friend," she replied with a smile. Winged Kuriboh danced happily. "Tèa, is everyone looking for me?"

"Uh huh, Yugi's worried too." Melissa smiled "Could you...ask him to come inside. I want to speak to him alone."

"Is that allowed?"

"Yeah. I'm giving him permission. Besides, he's the other Ra anyway." Tèa nodded and did so. "Take Sky with you." The scapegoat looked at her questioningly. "Go play with the Kuribohs. I want to talk alone, without you alright? I'll be fine," she said reassuringly. Sky did what she was told and left with Tèa and the Kuribohs.

- - -

Yugi was surprised when Tèa returned without Melissa, and Sky too. "She wants to see you Yugi. Here's your jacket back."

"Thanks," he replied putting it back on "I'll be back guys," Yugi said going inside.

- - -

Some of the students were curious as to why Mr. Mutou was in their dorm, but paid no mind when he told them why he was there. He knocked on the office door. A muffled, "come in" was heard. Yugi walked in concerned. "Yugi...I'm sorry I worried you so much."

"Are you alright? You said you were okay, but then you didn't show up."

"...I didn't feel well. I still don't."

"Did you catch a cold? Is it a virus going around?" he asked concerned for her health.

"No...not that kind of sick Yugi...I have...another hole in my heart."

"What? If it's about the Pharaoh I-..."

"No. It's about Adom."

"Adom? Why? What do you mean?"

"He...Atemu came to see me last week..." she said starting to cry again.

"What!"

"Adom...Adom's my son Yugi!" she cried throwing herself onto her bed.

"You...you know..."

"Yes I know! And I can't tell anyone! I had to lie to them! My own son! He doesn't even know who he is!" she sobbed, starting to feel sick again.

"Melissa I..."

"Now I know what you've been hiding! Ra Dammnit! I want to tell him! How do you think I feel? My own son is right in front of my face and he doesn't know it!"

"I...I couldn't say anything either..."

"Because that BAKA of a Pharaoh won't let us! Ra Damn you Atemu! Why must you torture me like this! I hate you!" she screamed at the ceiling. She threw herself back onto the bed and sobbed. She turned to retch on the floor, wiped her mouth, and then continued sobbing.

"Melissa..." Yugi started "Atemu didn't want to cause he didn't want someone to hurt him. Remember all the enemies me and the Pharaoh made before he left? If they found out about Adom..."

"I know...but..." she burst into sobs again. Atemu saw all this and it saddened him. It was not the right time to tell Adom, so he decided on the next best thing. There was an unusual bright light in the room. Yugi's eyes widened as it slowly took shape. Melissa felt someone embrace her and looked up. At first she looked surprised, then her rage returned. "How dare you show yourself! You Ra Damn Baka! I HATE YOU!" she screamed. "I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" she said pounding him with her fists. Atemu just sat there. Letting her take her rage out. Yugi watched solemnly, not really wanting to say anything. "I...hate...you..." she sobbed as she rested against him.

_"You have every reason to be upset,"_ he started _"Just hold on a little longer."_

"...Okay," she sniffled, fully hugging him. He smiled. "So...it will be just us and Ishizu?"

_"Yes. That's the way it must stay."_

"When will Adom know?"

_"When the time is right. I have to go back. Will you be okay?"_ Melissa nodded weakly. He hugged her tightly and let go. _"I'll be watching. And I can always hear you if you need me."_

"See ya."

_"Take care you two."_

"We will..." Melissa sniffed as he left the same way he came.


End file.
